


По долинам и по взгорьям

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: о занимательной географии.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета Китахара

– Поверить не могу, что ты не был нигде, кроме Рабоны, – Кларисса глядит в сторону, как будто ее внимание целиком занимает окно сторожевой башни. Все то время, пока Сид снимает с нее доспехи, она избегает на него смотреть.

– Как это «нигде»? – притворно возмущается он и усаживает ее на себя, одновременно расстегивая крепления ножей, сбрасывает рубашку. Кларисса отворачивается, ее щеки розовеют. Сид тянется поцеловать эту нежную горячую щеку, скользит ладонями по облегающим штанам, воровато забирается под тунику и касается голой кожи. Кларисса вздрагивает.

– Я много где был. Бонна, Средняя Тура, Малая Жоплица…

– Фу! – она уклоняется от поцелуев. – Сид, это же все деревушки вокруг Рабоны. А я думала, ты бывалый и многоопытный…

– Я очень опытный, – соглашается Сид и находит губами пылающее ухо. Ему хочется посдирать с нее всю одежду, зацеловать с головы до ног и поскорее опрокинуть на лавку, но весь чертов опыт говорит, что, если соблазненная девушка на третью ночь все еще упирается, лучше ей подыграть.

– Я даже целый один раз был с отрядом в Пиете.

– В Пиете я тоже была, – Кларисса пристраивает голову ему на плечо, зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот. – И в пустынях на самом востоке, и в лесах на западе, мы уже много где побывали с Миатой… Сид, подожди, мне щекотно… Может, пока полежим? Поговорим?

Да она же просто устала, догадывается Сид, а потом вспоминает о том, почему – и как они провели две прошлых ночи, и на мгновение испытывает что-то вроде угрызений совести, что замучил девчонку. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы, жесткие и растрепанные, и думает: ладно, я дам тебе время, чтобы привыкнуть ко мне.

– Поговорим, – со смешком шепчет он в эти волосы. И внезапно ловко заваливает ее на лавку, опускается рядом. Кларисса вытягивается, как солдатик, форма топорщится на груди, живот втягивается. Она хочет взять его за руку, но Сид отстраняется. Все эти разговоры о деревнях навели его на мысль, которую не терпится озвучить.

– Значит, ты много куда добралась и считаешь себя путешественницей? – он рисует у нее на боку длинную волну. – Но чтобы ориентироваться в мире, не обязательно везде бродить. Я ходил в приходскую школу и слышал рассказы паломников. Проверишь мои знания?

– Ну?.. – в свете луны лицо Клариссы кажется очень белым, а глаза – озерами серебра. Сид уверен, что она улыбается уже не так сонно.

Он быстро усаживается сверху на ее выпрямленные ноги. Наклонившись вперед, пристраивает ладони ей на ключицы, разглаживает одежду, как лист бумаги.

– Воспользуемся картой. На севере есть горы, – обстоятельно говорит он и обеими руками обводит «север». – Правда, карта у нас небольшая, и горный хребет скромный – всего два пика, зато оба радуют глаз. Этих северных гор почти никогда не касается солнце…

– Почему? – улыбается Кларисса.

– Потому что они упираются в хмурое небо, полное снежных туч, и те отбрасывают на горы тень, – Сид запускает руки в «тень» выреза клейморской формы, решительно обнажая белые «пики» грудей. Кларисса прыскает в ладонь и, о чудо, почти совсем не краснеет. Сид с серьезным лицом разглядывает свою «карту».

– Это горы Альфонсо, недоступные и холодные, с белоснежными склонами. Они очень опасны для путешественников. Тот, кто здесь побывает, не зная дороги, рискует совсем потерять голову.

Он наклоняется и ласкает губами мгновенно затвердевшие острые «вершины». Кларисса со вздохом выгибается под ним, ее дыхание сбивается, Сид загривком чувствует ее пальцы.

– Путника убережет перевал, – он чертит линию между голых грудей. – Там проходит великий северный путь. По нему ездят торговцы деревом. Вот он.

Длинная черная лента нагрудника доходит под туникой до самого пупка. Сид решительно извлекает ее, помахивает свободным концом и «едет дальше». Он растягивает ворот сильнее, высвобождает незагорелые плечи, сдергивает рукава. Теперь смятая туника болтается где-то на талии, а Сид оглаживает Клариссины руки, белые и прохладные, внутреннюю поверхность предплечий, украдкой целует подмышку, пахнущую девичьим потом, снова испытывает желание сграбастать всю эту непокорную территорию в объятья.

– Западный и восточный заливы, Гонал и… забыл, какой второй. Там лютуют шторма! Там живут кракены и резвятся киты!

Обнаглевший кит прикусывает Клариссу за бок. Она отчаянно брыкается, зажимая рот, чтобы не хохотать, силится сбросить Сида. Он только крепче сжимает бедра.

– Лотрек и Сутаф, запад и восток. Ну, что про них сказать. Плоскогорья и великие равнины, – Сид рисует линии вдоль ребер Клариссы, поглаживает бока, касается флангов гладкого живота. – С одной стороны пустыня, с другой – зеленые пастбища. Такая вот хитрая территория. А ниже…

Голос его падает до шепота. Он опять склоняется над Клариссой, и их губы сближаются. Правая рука Сида осторожно вдвигается под край штанов, путешествуя там будто исподволь: …

– Ниже располагается благословенный юг, полный фруктовых садов… и виноградников. Отрада путешественника. Богатая и радостная земля.

Пальцы Сида резвятся в «садах». Кларисса жарко дышит ему в губы, почти неосознанно уцепившись за плечи, а перед глазами у Сида стоит темно-рыжий, почти медный треугольник, который он хорошо разглядел еще вчера. Виноградник поспел, и настала пора снимать сладкие плоды. Сид не против собрать ее терпкий сок ртом.

– А дальше? – лукаво и одновременно робко спрашивает Кларисса. – Что-нибудь еще есть?..

– Дальше? – хрипло говорит Сид и трется о нее вставшим членом. – Южнее щедрого юга? Там узкая полоса, возле самого мора. Это край суши, никому не принадлежащий и никем не распаханный…

– По-моему, очень даже…

– Так, хватит проверок, – сквозь зубы бормочет Сид. – Ну, ты, наконец, убедилась, что я тот еще знаток самых разных земель? Можно мне уже тебя приласкать?

– Сид, а Рабона? – глаза у Клариссы смеются.

– Рабона? – он водит пальцем между «западом» и «востоком», примериваясь, куда ткнуть. –

Она должна быть как раз здесь.

Он откидывает черную ленту нагрудника и смотрит на исполосованный, зашитый небрежными стежками живот. Кларисса едва заметно вздыхает.

– Точно, – задумчиво говорит Сид. – Здесь много воевали, поэтому кое-где в земле есть глубокие раны. Но знаешь что? Может быть, эта земля не такая интересная, как север и юг, но она родная – и самая любимая.

Его пальцы бережно накрывают шов и зарубцевавшиеся края. Он опускает голову и медленно целует кожу между стежками, а живот Клариссы ритмично вздрагивает.

– Посмотри на меня, – говорит Кларисса странно высоким голосом и, когда он поднимает лицо, целует его куда попало – так, что обалдевшему Сиду лишь чудом удается раздеть их обоих, и тогда он наконец обнимает ее всю и завоевывает целиком, от севера до юга и от запада до востока.


End file.
